


(Podfic) Daisy

by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Finn-centric, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, a touch of angst, idk friends there's a cute droid that's all you really need to know, like it's mainly fluff, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods
Summary: He finds the droid on accident.Well, that’s a lie. What Finn actually finds is a mess of wires and rusted parts that look like they could have once been parts of a droid a long time ago.Maybe. Possibly.Finn didn’t really care, to be honest. He just felt a pang in his heart when he saw the poor, broken, mess of a thing forgotten in the corner of the Resistance base and thought: It doesn’t deserve that.A podfic of "Daisy"
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn: pre-relationship
Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483670
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	(Podfic) Daisy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671749) by [shitdamnhell (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shitdamnhell). 



**Google Drive Version:** <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1p4tFmln3wIgThmDXQbKiMzpsdYUHOF8c/view?usp=sharing>

**Internet Archive Version:** <https://archive.org/details/daisy_202006>

**YouTube Version:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9t8Br08csk>


End file.
